


"Mr Way, I need help."

by jessica_xoxo



Category: MCR - Fandom
Genre: Dom!Frank - Freeform, Im sorry i rlly like frerard porn ok, M/M, teacher!gerard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessica_xoxo/pseuds/jessica_xoxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank fucks Gerard - his incredibly hot art teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Mr Way, I need help."

**Author's Note:**

> The visual I had in my had was post-black parade Gerard with the black hair and waistcoats ok and revenge Frank with only a couple tattoos even though hes underage and hes got the black and blonde hair and piercings ok ok

Gerard was pretty new to the school, having only been there a few weeks. He already loved all his classes, and the opportunity to do what he loved and help others was what got Gerard up in the morning. 

He was wiping marker off the white-board (cos no one used blackboards anymore what the fuck) when his class filed in. Since it was Monday, he let the class work on their big assignment due in a weeks' time.

Gerard wiped his hands on his waistcoat, placing the eraser on his table and sighing. 

He was about to sit down when a hand shot up in the air, and Gerard had to stand on his toes to see who it was because they were slouching in their chair.

"Yes Frank?"

"Mr Way, I need help."

Gerard gulped, and felt his palms get sweaty. No, he won't act like this about a student. It's wrong. 

He walked over to the back, standing next to his desk.

"What do you need, Frank?" 

Gerard swears he saw Frank smirk, and Gerard watched as he reached out and casually put the pencil he was drawing with in his mouth, biting the edge of it and Gerard's breath stalled for a second, and he knew Frank heard it.

"I need an opinion on this, I don't know how to finish it." Frank said around the pencil, sliding a drawing at Gerard, and Gerard almost cried at what he saw.

It was a heart, complete with an arrow and his and Franks name in the middle.

"Frank, would you be able to stay back after class so I can give you further advice on this?" Gerard asked, and he hoped Frank didn't hear the shaking in his voice.

"I'd love to, Mr Way." He practically purred his name, and Gerard backed away before hastily retreating to his seat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

The bell rang, shrilly and loud, and the students slowly left the class.

All but one. 

"Frank, I don't know what you're getting at, but is there something you want to say to me?" Gerard asked, and Frank finally got out of his seat and walked over to Gerard.

He purposely swung his hips as he walked, undoing his tie slowly and dropping it onto the desk next to Gerard's hands. "I want to fuck you." 

"What?"

Frank didn't reply, only pulled Gerard up from his chair and kissed him, hot and heavy, his hands working the buttons on Gerard's waistcoat.

"Frank, we shouldn't-" Frank placed a finger at his lips before walking to the door and locking it, making sure all the curtains were shut and the lights were off.

"Better?" Frank asked, and Gerard nodded. "So here's what's gonna happen. You're going to get naked, and I'm going to fuck you." Frank instructed, and Gerard groaned at Frank as be bit his neck, and pulled off his waistcoat, dropping it to the ground. 

In a blur of tongue, teeth and moaning, Gerard was down to his boxers and tie, and Frank had unbuttoned his white shirt and was in his boxers.

"Bend over the table, slut." Frank ordered. 

Gerard complied, and Frank ran his hands up Gerard's back, and Gerard could feel his skin crawl in anticipation.

"You're such a good submissive, Mr Way." Frank whispered right in his ear, licking the shell of his ear, and Gerard shivered.

Frank slowly pulled down Gerard's boxers, letting them pool around his feet and Frank's hands roamed his body.

"Got lube hun?" Frank asked, and Gerard nodded, hand wondering to the side to pull open the desk drawer and rummaged in there for the half-empty bottle.

He passed it to Frank, who popped the cap and Gerard couldn't see, but he assumed Frank had put it on his hand. 

"You don't need prepping, baby, you can take me." Frank murmured to him, and Gerard moaned, sticking his ass out in anticipation.

There was the soft sound of Frank's boxers hitting the ground, and Gerard moaned as he felt Frank's tip as his entrance.

"Please, Frank." Gerard purred, pushing back on his cock.

"Eager are we, hun?" Frank murmured, before sliding in with one quick thrust. They moaned in unison.

Gerard's nails scratched the wood of his desk, the pleasure running through his veins and his skin felt hot, especially where Frank touched him. His fingers skimmed his sides, his shoulders, finally locking his fingers in his hair and pulling.

"Fuck Gerard, you feel so good, so tight." Frank moaned, slamming into Gerard, his hands winding further into the black hair. 

Gerard's moans got louder as Frank thrust harder, and he just knows his voice will be wrecked tomorrow.

"Frank, Frank you feel so good, oh my god." Gerard moaned, as his fingers kept scratching at the wood. 

They kept going, and the heat rose in the room, the only sounds in the room being the moans between the two of him and the contact of Frank slamming against Gerard's ass.

"Fuck, I'm so close Frank." 

"Me too baby, me too."

Frank reached around and jacked off Gerard's dick, his hand sliding easy from the sweat and pre-cum. 

Gerard came with a chocked out moan, his nails digging into the wood, and Frank released deep inside Gerard shortly after, moaning out Gerard's name loudly. 

"Oh my god." Gerard sighed, falling limp on the table. Frank pulled out, and his cum slowly dripped out of his ass.

"Clean up hun, you're taking me out for coffee." Gerard could hear the smirk in his voice, and Gerard grinned to himself.

They got cleaned up, dressed and left the classroom after is was ready for tomorrows classes.

~*~*~*~*~

"Good morning class, please come to the desk and collect some instruction sheets." Gerard said, and he looked at his chair slowly before deciding the sweet-pain in his ass was not worth becoming more painful.

"Hey Mr Way, what happened to your desk?" Someone asked, and he looked down, horrified, to see the indents from his nails.

"I- uh- I don't know." 

He looked up just in time to see Frank giggling at what everyone presumed to be himself, but Gerard knows that's not the case.

"Get back to work, everyone."

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this is so bad


End file.
